Always With Me
by Satski
Summary: I had always thought you would be by my side, no matter what I did or said to you. I guess I was wrong. Sakura centric.


Author: Satski

Summary: I had always thought you would be by my side, no matter what I did or said to you. I guess I was wrong.

A/N: I was trying to work on a fic, when in the middle of writing, I _forgot_ what I was going to write about, the plot and everything. So I thought "Shit, I might as well finish this one." since I knew what I was going to do with this one. Hope you enjoy.

**Always With Me**

**At Age Seven**

"Can I play?" a little blond boy, with a small grin and shy voice asked the group of small children consisting of Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Chouji. "Eww, no! My dad said to never play with you! He says your bad and that you hurt people." answered Ino. Hinata too shy to defy Ino had said nothing, Shikamaru was too lazy to say anything, Chouji was eating his chips, too scared to anger Ino. Sakura could have, _would_ have defied her best friend, she just didn't want to risk losing all her new friends. Besides, it was better this way, she admired Naruto for not giving up on making friends. Maybe one day, when they're older, he'll be popular too and they could be friends.

**At Age Twelve**

"Sakura-chan! Will you go on a date with me? Please!?" the annoying orange blob of happiness asked me after a mission, like always. _'Damn it Naruto! Can't you see __**I'm**__ asking Sasuke-kun for a date! Think about someone other than yourself for once!'_ "NO! Leave me alone! You're a nuisance!" I yelled at him and turned around to face Sasuke-kun, my previous frown quickly turned upside down. "Ne Sasuke-kun, let's go eat at that new taroyaki stand that opened up the other day! It'll be fun, and then afterwards I'll let you walk me home!" _'Today's the day Sasuke-kun will definitely fall in love with me! This new foreign perfume from Rice Country will definitely bring out my womanly charms!'_

"No, you smell disgusting." Sasuke answered and left to go on his way. Not caring about the poor girl he had just rejected.

_'Damn it! I knew Naruto was bad luck! Because of him, Sasuke-kun doesn't like me anymore!'_ I thought, and easily voiced out after Sasuke-kun left. "Naruto, you're annoying! You angered Sasuke-kun!" "OW! Sakura-chan, what did I do now?!" he yelled, but it doesn't matter. Naruto will never stop liking me, he's a devoted fool like that.

**At Age Fifteen**

"Guess what Konohagakure! Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage, is finally back!" The blond yelled on top of a light post. "Naruto you fool, you just got here and you're already being loud!" I told him playfully. Sasuke-kun was gone, Ino didn't care about what people told her anymore, no one told me Naruto was bad. I could finally be friends and maybe even more with him. A dream come true!

As Naruto talked with Konohamaru, I could tell he had grown up.

"Behold my new and even more perverted technique!" he yelled for the whole world to hear.

"A new and more perverted technique you say?"

"Naruto you idiot! You were gone three years and not even three minutes that I've seen you and already I've lost all the respect I had for you!" I punched him, _**hard**_. _'The idiot hasn't changed at all! I can't believe I wanted to befriend him for real.'_

"Ow, Sakura-chan you've sure gotten strong!" I could feel my face heating up at the compliment, but I willed the blush down, at least I hope I did.

"Naruto, you really don't know how a womans' mind works, even after all my teachings." Jyraiya whispered, I guess he didn't want me hearing. I didn't do anything to him, he was an old team mate of my Master after all, there was no way I could beat him.

It didn't matter really, I was happy Naruto was back, that's all that matters.

**At Age Sixteen**

We were going to infiltrate Orochimaru's lair and get Sasuke-kun back. I could say I was happy, but that would be a lie. I didn't want him to come back at all, I wanted Naruto to notice me and only me, like he did when we were little. Ask me out on dates and me saying yes only if he pays. I wanted that to happen, but it hasn't in almost a year.

All Naruto ever does now is talk about how he's going to bring Sasuke-kun back to the village, how they'll spar and fight like they used to. And you want to know something? I absolutely _detest_ it. I hate that Sasuke-kun can get all that attention from Naruto, and he's not even _there_ to see it.

**- - - - - - - -**

As I run around shouting Sasuke-kuns' name, hoping he'll hear me and run away, I see Sai staring at something. I run up to him and turn my head to see what he's staring at. I really wish I didn't, for it was the same person I utterly hated at the moment.

It was Sasuke-kun.

I hear Naruto's footsteps running to see what Sai and I could only stare at, I wanted to yell at Naruto to stay away, but I found myself not moving, not being _able_ to move.

Sasuke-kun and Naruto talk, all I hear are voices, my mind too jumbled to actually understand what they are saying. Then I see Sasuke-kun hugging Naruto with one of his arms, only thing actually computing was _'How did he get so fast?!'_

As Sasuke was about to stab Naruto with his sword, I wanted to move and protect Naruto, I really did, but I was too slow and it ended up with Sai shielding him. You could say I felt jealous, but that wasn't the whole truth. I was also mad, not at Sai or Sasuke-kun, but at myself for still being so weak.

We battled, all of us against Sasuke-kun. And you know what? Even as a medic-nin, I was as much help as I was in our childhood. That made me mad as well, just about anything did now a days.

In the end, Orochimaru told Sasuke to stop and they left. I was relieved, maybe after seeing Sasuke-kun like that, Naruto wouldn't want anything to do with him.

Sadly, all Naruto talked about was how Sasuke-kun hadn't really changed, still the same 'bastard' as always, and _still_ how he was going to get stronger for Sasuke-kun. Before I was jealous of Naruto for being friends with Sasuke-kun, but now I'm jealous of Sasuke-kun for being such a big part of Naruto's life.

**- - - - - - - -**

When I was younger, I walked the path of life with Sasuke-kun in front of me, not waiting up, and Naruto behind, trying to catch up. Now, as we grow older and more understanding of the shinobi ways, I can't help but notice that I'm alone here, in this path. Sasuke-kun and Naruto are but mere hazy figures too far to even be able to tell one from the other.

I guess I was hoping, wishing, too much. Thinking you would stay by my side, I was foolish, and you know what? I'm still foolish, you know why?

"_Because I'm still trying to catch up to those shadowy figures."_

A/N: I feel horrid, I was all happy about the beginning and middle, that I completely messed up the ending;; I feel like crying now, I messed it all up. Well, I hope you review, that would cheer me up, whether it be review or flame, just knowing someone cared enough to comment is enough. Thank you for reading;;


End file.
